


Possession (AFAB Reader)

by IvyMoon



Series: Possession [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Kissing, Mild Painplay, Mild torture, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Pre-Skyward Sword, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMoon/pseuds/IvyMoon
Summary: What if you had accompanied Link to the surface in his search for Zelda? But a certain demon lord gets a hold of you first. Try as you might to prevail, Ghirahim will get what he wants.
Relationships: Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)/You, Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Series: Possession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Possession (AFAB Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, this one-shot got away from me! As mentioned in the title, this is the AFAB (Assigned Female At Birth,) reader version. An AMAB (Assigned Male At Birth,) reader version is available as well, and will be found as the second part in the Possession series. Although, it is truly the same work, simply tailored for the reader to possess different genitals.
> 
> This fanfiction is in no way related to my other Ghirahim/Reader, Box of Memories. Completely different universe, I assure you! I simply had an itch to scratch.
> 
> EDIT: A sequel is in the works!

“Link, you cannot do something like this all by yourself.” You had said to him. Zelda had been taken. Link had tried to leave for her alone. You weren’t having it. “I’m going with you. There’s safety in numbers.” And that demon had known this very fact. That’s why he separated the two of you. Though perhaps he hadn’t planned on everything that was to happen after that. 

Soon you both had found yourselves in a confusing forest. Strange creatures and monsters dwelled there. Mysterious mushrooms of enormous size littered the area. Even the towering trees were incredibly strange, which you had thought yourself familiar with. There had been no possible way for either of you to prepare for the land beneath the clouds. Everything was new. 

Sometimes, you had second thoughts about accompanying Link. But one thought of Zelda floundering around down here alone, terrified, and confused, would quickly chase your cowardice away. She was a friend of yours. She didn’t deserve to be abandoned. And leaving Link to do it all himself seemed impossible to you. You had to help. 

After the forest, there came the rotting temple. You stood at the entrance with Link, looking into the pitch-black depths that awaited. A crawling swarm of anxiety wriggled, and wrenched in your gut. To add to your dismay, Fi had unwelcome news. Her melodic tones were usually pleasant to the ear. They had previously placed you in a state of tranquil awe when you were first introduced. But now as she spoke, it only brought dread. 

“More monsters than before..?” You thought her prediction over to yourself. The two of you had already been struggling to fend off creatures in the forest. Glancing at him, you saw the unmistakable expression of determination. You had to be strong too. He wasn’t the only one who could fight. 

Something unnerved you more though. You could have sworn you had heard something behind you just as the two of you were stepping into the temple. But when you had looked back, you saw nothing but a shimmer. Just the light streaming through the trees, you convinced yourself. 

Room after room, puzzle after puzzle, you found yourself quite exhausted of this temple. Just as Fi had said, there was a fight to be had around every corner, and under every rock. And if that wasn’t enough, you had the feeling that you and Link were not alone. It obviously wasn’t Zelda. But a hot gaze could be felt at your back. And every time you tried to catch it, your eyes met with nothing. To top it off, you were too embarrassed to tell Link. Because what if it wasn’t anything at all? What if you were just being paranoid? You didn’t want to make Link worry over nothing. After all, things were challenging enough. 

Eventually, it felt as though the presence had left. You relaxed a bit. But, given that there were still monsters left to fight, it wasn’t by a large amount. And all too soon, you were met with that set of doors. Your first impression had been wonder. They were gilded in gold, and decorated in swirls. It stood between you and the last room that you and Link had entered in your search for Zelda. But it was locked. 

In exasperation, you both turned from the door to hunt for the key. And what you found was a rope. It was strung from the ceiling, and looked sturdy enough to swing to a landing across the gorge it hung over. The two of you had utilized a couple of ropes you’d come across earlier to progress in the temple. It just happened to be you who jumped onto this rope first. 

In the span of seconds, you heard a noise that stilled your heart. The rope had snapped. You crashed onto the surface you’d aimed for, and laid in a stunned silence. When you finally processed that you had not fallen to your death, you sat up, and looked at a frantic Link who stood on the ledge across from you. 

“I’m okay!” You called. How were you going to get back? Glancing around, you realized you were still clutching the rope. You ran it through your hands, and found the end that had snapped. Pausing, you found yourself staring. It looked like it had been cut cleanly through. It was utterly perplexing. Shaking your head, you tried to focus on the task at hand. 

It was too short to make a tightrope with. And you couldn’t see anything around you that you could make a bridge out of. But what you did see was crawling ivy. You’d climbed up it several times previously. You could keep going. But it would take you away from Link. All you could do was hope you’d find an alternate route that would bring you back to him. 

“Link, I think I can keep going. You go find a way to bring me back over though, if it doesn’t lead anywhere, okay? We’ll meet back up either at those doors, or here.” You called, gesturing at the golden entry. His brow furrowed with concern, but he gave a small nod. You knew this wasn’t a perfect solution, but it was all you had right now. 

Turning toward the creeping ivy, you bit your lip, and heaved yourself up them. You found yourself walking along a gigantic tree branch, the size of a road. Traveling along it, you reached what seemed a dead end. From where you stood, you could look down, and view Link dashing out of the room. A sigh escaped your lips. You had to keep trying to find a way back. 

Your eyes searched the room carefully. Something stood out. Two bright green vines. They hung from the mammoth branches similarly to the ropes. But what if the vines snapped too? And if they did, would you be as lucky? Something slinked up your spine. That hot gaze was back. You couldn’t explain it, but you just knew something was watching to see what you would do. Gritting your teeth, you decided you wouldn’t let whatever it was watch you falter. You ran, jumped, and swung. The vine held. 

Though you held your breath the entire time, you swung from one vine, to the second vine. It was then that you gasped. A chest! And not just any chest by the looks of it. You’d seen them littered throughout the temple before. But this one was the biggest, and most decorated by far. Quickly you landed in front of it. Anxious hands hoisted open the lid. And there it was. 

At first you looked at it in confusion as you lifted it out. It didn’t look like a key at all, but rather, an intricate piece of art. But as you thought it over, what you and Link had figured to be the keyhole had been very strangely shaped. The gears turned in your head, and you started to carefully rotate the key in your hands. There! There was the shape of the keyhole. You grinned with excitement. 

Your smile wavered for all but a moment when you wondered how you would get back to the door. But there it was, more crawling ivy. Up you went. Your face brimmed with joy when you got to the top. You were back on the other side of the room! You’d made it. It was almost impossible to believe, but it was true. And you were ecstatic. Not only had you found your way to safety, but you had the key in tow. Link would be so relieved. And Zelda! Your head snapped to the gates across the room. 

Fi had confirmed earlier that Zelda’s presence was strongest here. She was waiting for you no doubt! Link would forgive you for going ahead to see her, right? You made your way across the precarious tightrope once more. With a grunt of effort, you lifted the key up, and inserted it into the door. Mechanisms clicked and gears whirled. Suddenly the lock split in two with a loud clank, causing you to jump. The key had vanished. The heavy doors slowly creaked open. 

For a short moment, you stood there. Something didn’t feel right. But this is what you had wanted! To open the doors, find Zelda, and go back home at last. So, despite the clinging feeling of apprehension, you stepped into the room. Your exit swung closed behind you, and to your devastation, you heard the lock shift back into place. You had nowhere to go but forward now. 

What you saw in front of you was a nearly entirely empty room. Only containing decrepit pottery really. You were a bit confused to say the least. But you couldn’t waste time over that. There was a door on the other side. You strode toward it, only to stop in your tracks, and shield your eyes as a bright flash of light appeared. As it faded, you blinked and tried to take in what had appeared in front of you. Someone else was there. 

A spike of fear flickered within you. A stranger in scarlet brandished a sword, and displayed it before you in a rather bravado way, slicing it through the air. Like an animal giving you a warning hiss before striking. But to your shock, the sword split into shards and disappeared. He turned toward you with a piercing gaze, and you almost flinched. Instead, you blushed. Against your wishes, you couldn’t help but admit he was rather striking, albeit, peculiar. Was this the pair of eyes on the back of your neck? What did he want? It did not take long before he addressed you. 

“What have we here? Not that you are of any consequence to me.” He silvery voice dismissed, yet his eyes wandered over you. You weren’t sure how to reply at all. Everything about this venture had been completely blind-siding. And now a handsome stranger had appeared, and the way he carried himself told you he had all his cards lined up. 

Turning to face the door once more, he seemed to study it as he continued. “Only the girl matters now, and I know that she’s here. Yes, I sense she’s just beyond this door.” You could hear him chuckle softly. “It’s true, we were the ones to pluck Her Majesty from her perch. And now she’s ours for the taking.” Your mind was still processing what he was saying when he continued with renewed vigor. 

“Listen to me prattle! I’m being so horribly uncivil. Please, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord who presides over these lands you look down upon. I believe you call it the surface. Truthfully, I would very much enjoy if you indulged me with my full title, Lord Ghirahim. But I’m not fussy.” At last he paused. His words sunk in. You drew your sword, as one thing was most clear. He was your enemy. A beat passed, and you found your anxiety climbing in the silence. You heard him give a mocking laugh. 

“You are surely not so foolish as to have drawn your sword.” He turned back toward you, and your heart thumped against your chest as you prepared yourself for a battle. But a fight did not come. He only kept talking. Acting as if this whole situation were absurd. Saying that rightfully, he should already have possession of Zelda. 

You were caught off guard when the lighting flickered. Had you imagined it? In your racing mind, you had barely registered that Ghirahim was now talking about a servant of the goddess, and how they had whisked Zelda out of his grasp. He was curled in on himself, the fingers of his hands seemed to be clawing for something to rend. Someone else was down here helping her? In a stark contrast to Ghirahim, you were filled with relief. 

“Do you have any idea how that made me feel?” You caught him whisper. Your attention swept back to him just in time to see him gesture in rage, his furious shouts ricocheting cacophonously off of the walls of the room. “Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!” 

As you watched his display of choking aggravation before you, your anxiety felt as though it were trying to recoil beneath your bones, physically aching, threatening to make you tremble. There was no doubt in your mind that he may at any moment attempt to tear you limb from limb as a casualty. How desperately you wanted to distance yourself further away from him. 

Before you could so much as take a step, he was gone. Almost as though his own rage had blinked him out of existence. But you knew you weren’t alone yet. As you frantically looked from one side of the room to the other, his disembodied voice echoed into your ears. The way it had returned to a state of calm made your face drain of color. 

“In light of these unhappy events, I have found myself with a strong appetite for bloodshed.” Your feet backed you toward the door you’d come through. Despite the fact that you knew that it had locked, you were frantic. If what he’d said were true, and he’d the power to create that tornado that had swept Zelda to the surface of the earth, you didn’t want to face such a monster. 

Your back hit something too soon to be the door. Frigid cold terror washed over your entire body. You had backed right into him. Heart pounding desperately, you felt his cloak brush against your shoulder as he leaned toward your ear. 

His breath was like ice as he whispered, “Still...I don’t think it fair to take out all of my anger on you. Being of my position, you know.” You tried not to swallow, as to not inform him on how terrified you really were. You couldn’t help but notice the tingling sensation on the back of your neck as the fine hairs there stood on end. It made you want to shiver. 

He continued, “Which is why I’m going to promise you something. I won’t outright murder you.” You felt a light hand rest itself on your hip, and slowly slide up to your waist. Though you desperately wanted to flee, you found yourself petrified to the spot. 

“No... I’ll simply beat you within an inch of your life!” In horror, you witnessed as his tongue shot out like a serpent’s, barely brushing your cheek as it flicked out. It broke you from your trance, and you wrenched yourself away, keeping your back turned away from him. You couldn’t believe you’d let this man, this predator, get behind you at all. You could be dead right now if he’d wanted. But that was just it you realized; he didn’t want your death yet. He was making it obvious. He was more content with using you as his toy. 

Now it was your turn to be angry. How dare he! If anything, he’d only made you more determined to fight, and win against him. At seeing the look of bewilderment quickly change to fury on your face, he gave his own look. One of amusement. You heard him chuckle. It started low, then built up until he was roaring with laughter. His cape disintegrated similarly to the sword he’d had earlier. He looked at you with what you could only identify as hunger. With a flick of his brow, he began to walk toward you, an arm outstretched. 

The look of contempt on his face filled you with irritation, and the fact that he was coming at you now, unarmed, inflamed you further. Holding your ground, when he got close enough, you let your blade swing. Upon its connection, you nearly choked on a gasp. He had caught it! And between two fingers, no less. The fear you had felt previously trickled back down your spine. And though you could curse at yourself for it, there was also wonder. It left you with your guard down. And Ghirahim only smirked. 

Before you could stop him, the hilt of your sword left its home in your hand. He’d very simply snatched it away. To add insult to injury, he flipped and caught your sword out of the air as if to compare his skill with a blade to yours. Quickly your feet distanced yourself away from him. You didn’t need his dramatic flourishes to tell that he was more experienced. And he hadn’t even attacked you. Yet. 

“What an incredibly dull blade you’ve got here. Do your superiors not trust you with anything of better quality?” His face pulled into a look of disgust as he eyed over your sword. Then a sly smile slid into place. In horror you watched as he arced his arm back, and launched the blade directly at you. You were lucky enough to be wielding a shield. Frantically you swung it outward, connecting with the sword. 

Chunks of wood and splinters scattered over the ground. Your shield wasn’t looking good. But you had halted the weapon, and it clattered at your feet. The weight of the solid metal striking against the shield with such force caused a terrible burning in your arm, and you hissed against the pain. It became blatant to you that Ghirahim was supernaturally strong. 

You glanced from the sword, to him, taking note at how quickly he had become much too close for comfort once more. Scrambling for your weapon, you scooped it up, and leapt away from him once more. Looking at his lazy smile, it rekindled your anger. You weren’t about to go down without a real battle. 

As his smirk widened, your eyes narrowed. Standing your ground once more, he casually strode up to you. And this time when you swung, it was your shield first. As the piece of wood promptly split in two, you could have screamed in agony from the force of the blow against his arm. It was as if you had hit a steel beam, not a limb. But you had succeeded in knocking his magnetic fingers away, creating an opening. 

In your frenzy, you slashed. And connected! But just as you were about to smile, the sight before your eyes stunned you completely. You knew you had hit him. You’d felt it! But there wasn’t even a tear in his clothing, never mind any blood that should be seeping from a deep gash across his bare chest. And now you were without a shield, and your arm was thoroughly battered and bruised. 

Somehow, it wasn’t even you who was the most bewildered. It was Ghirahim who looked speechless for the first time since he’d made his entrance. Only a second passed, before you realized you should be taking advantage of the prolongment of the opening. But in the same time that you recovered from your astonishment, so did Ghirahim, who leapt an incredible distance away from you. 

His expression traded between contemplation, and intrigue. Those penetrating, dark eyes looked into yours, and to your discomfort, you watched as his serpentine tongue slid over his lips. A new desire in his demeanor made an appearance. 

“Let’s have some real fun now, shall we?” With a snap of his fingers, the sword you’d seen minutes ago dropped into his waiting hand. It seemed that he was going to take this battle seriously at last. You weren’t sure whether to feel pride, or panic. The blow you’d dealt should have injured him gravely, maybe even killed him! And yet it was clear as day that not so much as a scratch could be seen on him. 

Was that why he was wearing such...exposing clothing? He knew that in actuality, he was rather indestructible. No armor was ever going to be of real use to him if he could take a hit like that, and not so much as need to brush it off. Hope of success had vanished nearly entirely. Some small, small part of you was still willing you to fight. To survive. But what were you possibly to do? All you could do for now you supposed, was what you knew. You would keep fighting. 

Ghirahim didn’t hold back. Or perhaps he did. You weren’t sure just how strong the demon could be. But whatever the answer, every time his blade collided with yours, your muscles screamed. Your feet would slide backward as he literally pushed you around with every strike. It took all your strength to not fall over. He moved too quickly for you to find any hope of landing another blow. As if it would do anything anyway. And to top that off, occasionally, he would flash out of sight. 

No matter the number of times he did it, dread clawed its way at your chest, as you would spin around just in time to catch his steel against yours. It was a miracle that you had not already been sliced to ribbons. Though that wasn’t to say that he hadn’t landed any blows at all. With his speed and accuracy, it was no surprise that he’d succeeded in leaving cuts in your tunic, and across your skin. There were several stinging blood stains seeping through your clothing. 

Just as you thought you might collapse with exhaustion, and your lungs might burst, Ghirahim sprung to the other end of the room, only to stand there. You were too tired to take this time for anything other than a break. To heave for air, to let your burning, bruised arms and legs rest. But you made sure to keep your eyes on him. 

His own eyes wandered over his blade as he lifted it. Your blood decorated it scarlet. It looked as though he was...admiring it. The way it glistened against the black steel. Earlier, you had noticed that same admiration every time his sword had sliced over your skin. You just hadn’t been able to recognize the expression at the time. Had he been appreciating his...handywork? If one could call it as such. 

Now, your eyes widened, and a haunting chill poured over your body as you watched Ghirahim drag his tongue along the length of his sword. He was licking your blood from it! A cruel smile lit in his eyes as they now bore into yours. How he loved drawing out your horrified expressions. It dawned on you like an icicle falling and piercing you to the bone. He hadn’t been taking this fight seriously at all. It was all a game. 

In the back of your mind, you wondered where Link was right now. Thinking about anything other than this situation held a small comfort. Was he on the other side of the door? Was he searching the temple over for you? Surely, he was somewhere. Somewhere trying to get to you. Oh, how you loathed that locked door. You did not want to be trapped in this room with this barbarian any longer. But a honeyed voiced snapped you from your thoughts. 

“I admit that I’m...impressed. I cannot disservice you by withholding that acknowledgement. But don’t clap for yourself quite yet.” Came his halfhearted compliment. You found you’d grown to be revolted by the way his snowy lips turned upward. Then he was gone. 

Instinctively, you spun around. But he wasn’t there. Your heart leapt into your throat as you realized your blunder too late. He’d trained you to react like that. Hands clasped around your wrists like shackles. Your free hand was easily wrenched behind your back. 

“Drop your sword.” His voice slithered against your ear. Your mind was still spinning, still clutching onto your flight or fight response. Your knuckles grew a painful white as you held onto your only hope, your blade. Suddenly seeing only white, a scream split from your throat as Ghirahim’s brute strength was once again displayed. His grip against your bloodied, aching arm had increased, like a python’s crushing hold around its prey. Your ears twitched as they registered the sound of metal clattering against a stone floor. You had released. 

“There’s a good skychild.” He whispered. You could only gasp for breath as the pain he’d inflicted receded slowly. The world had blurred, and all you could do was try to keep your swaying legs from buckling beneath you. Something cold and wet flicked against the tip of your ear. You closed your eyes. It had been that tongue of his. Was he truly going to keep mocking you? Why couldn’t he just kill you now? He’d won. 

But in a world of unexpected things, only the unexpected would continue to happen. You didn’t fully realize what was happening at first. Ghirahim was turning you around, and he led you stumbling backward until your back hit sharply against the cold stone wall. Now, you were trapped between his two arms, and he towered above you. You could hardly believe that he’d somehow found a way to make you feel even more powerless. His charcoal eyes burned into yours. They seemed to be searching for something. 

Then came the kiss. It came gently, barely brushing against your lips. All thought process halted promptly in your head. What on earth was he doing?! A hand crept to your waist, and another to your jaw. His mouth pressed against yours more harshly, and you could feel it open, his tongue searching for entry. With the dwindling amount of defiance you had left, your hands found his chest, pushing pathetically away, and your lips pressed themselves firmly together. You heard him give a low growl of displeasure. Your head cracked against the wall as he pushed against you hungrily, causing your ears to ring. 

Still, you pushed against him, ignoring the feeling of his bare skin beneath your hands. You’d forgotten how little his outfit truly covered his body. You could feel the strength he carried as he easily drew his body closer to yours. The room had felt small before as you had fought him, but now as he crowded you, you felt the room was chokingly miniscule. Even if you did manage to make a break for it, within seconds you’d be backed against a wall once more. 

His cruelty reared its head again. The hand he had placed on your waist had wormed its way to one of your many injuries, and now he pressed his palm against it. Instantly, you gasped from the sudden pressure on your wound. And that was all he had needed. Once your mouth had opened, that tongue of his slid inside. 

You whimpered as your breath was stolen away. There was no closing back up, no biting down. The insane strength of his hand on your jaw kept your mouth accessible. The only relief to be found was that once he had gotten what he was after, his other hand had left your wound, and returned to your waist. 

As fuzzy as your thoughts were, some cruel deity allowed you to process perfectly the sensation of Ghirahim’s excessively long tongue exploring your mouth. You could feel his smile, you could feel the way he squeezed your hip. And despite the horror of the situation, despite how you abhorred the man in front of you, it was intoxicating. 

The lack of oxygen didn’t help, and you were growing even more exhausted. Your hands started to slip down his chest. And the last thing you had been trying to maintain control over finally collapsed. Your legs. As you started to fall, he quickly pulled you against him with ease. He chuckled. Finally, the kiss ended. Greedily, your lungs gulped in as much air as they could, causing you to sputter, and cough. 

“Well! I for one, had not expected this to happen at all today.” He teased. You felt his knuckle run up and down your jawline, as if feigning affection. You began to open your mouth to retort, when he quickly delivered another invasive kiss, finishing it with a nip to your lower lip. “Now now, let’s not ruin the moment my darling.” He scolded, keeping his lips close to yours, as if to warn you not to try again. Hearing him call you a by a pet name churned something within your stomach. When he was satisfied that you had decided to relent, he leaned away. 

“I’m...truly astonished by how you’ve captured my attention. No small feat. And I still can’t quite figure what it is that...draws me in.” He whispers. “Now let’s see here...” His wandering hand by your waist pinched the fabric of your tunic. “I have always been the curious sort, I admit. And I also must admit that this clothing...it’s rather droll, isn’t it? And ah, it’s stained and torn now as well. I’m afraid that was my doing, wasn’t it?” He sneered. “Well this won’t do; don’t you agree dear?” 

You were still quite dazed, and weren’t sure what he was talking about. He watched in cruel amusement at your attempts to process what he was saying. In one movement, your mind snapped back into focus. Ghirahim’s hand had slipped beneath your tunic. 

“W-wait!” You tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but found your grip had no strength. His other hand tilted your head to the side easily, and you felt him chuckle against your neck before kissing it gently. You had nowhere to go. Link was probably searching for you anywhere other than here. How was he going to realize you’d already unlocked and entered this room ahead of him? And with that rope out, he had no way to get to the key if it had returned to its chest. 

Where Ghirahim had started out gentle, his kisses soon turned into bites. Torturously, he slowly nipped downward, and upon reaching where your neck would meet your shoulder, he then leisurely sank his teeth in. You sucked air through your clenched teeth, refusing to give him any measure of satisfaction by voicing a reaction. 

It did appear to bother him. But it seemed to only incite him to go further. You crashed to the ground as he dropped you, and quickly he was knelt in front of you. His hands moved far too quickly. One had found a place under your clothing, and around your breast, which incurred a deep blush to spread over your face. His thumb whirled around your areola at an even tempo. 

It kept you from realizing at first that your pants were being slipped into with his other hand. As your throbbing arms futilely attempted to pry his touch away, you found you were speechless. Words spilled over in your mind, but there were too many to sort through. Soon enough, fingers found their stolen place over your vulva. Ghirahim rubbed slowly, teasingly. 

“Nothing to say?” His voice whispered by your ear before you felt his tongue lick across the bite marks he had left, traveling back upward. You turned your face away, not being able to bear the sight of him. But he wouldn’t have that. The hand on your breast soon gripped you by the jaw once more, and wrenched you back to face him. 

“You’re mine now, sweetness. I think you’ll find it wise to comply. Although, it is fun to break you down.” He smirked, and glossed his tongue over his lips, seeming to remember the taste of yours. He leaned back in to kiss you once more, though no intrusion of the tongue came this time around. Through some inhuman coincidence, it was at the same moment that he found your clitoris. And he had rubbed over it just right. It was so unexpected that you had no power to prevent a small moan from releasing. Startled, your face found itself a bright red. 

A sultry chuckle vibrated against your lips, and he pulled away again. He began to repeat the action. Rubbing against your clitoris over and over, faster and faster. You tried to keep yourself quiet, but your breathing became harder to control, becoming more ragged. And against your wishes, your hips began to lift ever so slightly into his touch. 

“I think I know what the problem is, skychild...” The glint in his eyes unsettled you deeply. The hand which had held your jaw lifted away, delivering a single snap of the fingers. Your pants shattered, and disappeared in an array of diamonds. Your panic reached a new intensity. Another snap sounded, this time producing a knife with a red gem set in the hilt. Your mind screamed, but you were silent as the grave. What did he plan on doing?! Ghirahim studied the horror on your face with great enjoyment. 

“Now there’s no need to panic.” He said in an almost affectionate manner, granting a kiss to your cheek. If it had been anyone other than him, perhaps it would have been sweet. In one swift movement, his knife slashed down your knight’s tunic, and through your chainmail like it was butter. He’d only cut about halfway down. Throwing the knife away, he shifted open your top, giving him a view he obviously found pleasing. The knife had left just a fine line through your flesh, and crimson blood beaded from it. 

“I believe I’ve made an improvement to your look, don’t you? And I did think you’d perhaps appreciate not being stripped...entirely. I can be considerate.” He lilted before dipping down to lick between your breasts, cleaning the cut of your blood. Your hands raised to press against his shoulders, but he paid you no mind. He began again to plant gentle kisses, only this time over your chest, and along your collar bones. “You truly are beautiful...” His voice sounded at a low rumble. “Merely hidden beneath rags.” This time his complement sounded sincere. Though you still didn’t want it. 

The courage you thought you had lost found itself prompting you to reply, “Don’t try to make this into anything other than what it is. You’re a monster.” Though your voice was barely audible, you knew he had heard it. For a moment he paused, and looked at you with that wry smile that never seemed to falter. As you stared at it, your fury and anger boiled over. You spat in his face. Ghirahim flinched backward, blinking. You expected the worst for your actions. The rage on his face, and in his growl was plain as day. 

But he only said, “My, we are bold, aren’t we?” You closed your eyes, and braced yourself. But only silence met you. “I believe your daring nature is part of what I find so enchanting.” He replied at last. A hand caressed your face in what should have been a loving gesture, making you start. Had it originally been raised to strike you? If you could have leaned away, you would have as he brought his face close to your ear. “Perhaps I can still win you over.” He breathed, voice dripping with cruelty. 

Suddenly you felt both his hands grasp your hips, and tear you from your resting position against the wall. You yelped as your back smacked against the floor, then produced a gasp as Ghirahim’s mouth covered your now very exposed vulva. Without restraint, he kissed and sucked your clit before plunging his tongue inside you. It was so immediate, so unexpected, that a loud moan broke from you. You cursed at yourself under your breath, and bit your lip painfully hard to prevent any other such sounds from being produced. 

But Ghirahim was already chuckling at his success. And the vibrations he created didn’t help your cause. The way his tongue licked at your insides was devastatingly enjoyable. Every so often, he’d stop to suck long and hard on your clit, and drag his tongue over it repeatedly. Your head had lost itself in the sensations. You couldn’t even think to squirm, and beside that, he had a grip of iron on your hips. 

You wanted to clutch at something, anything, but the cold stone beneath you granted nothing. Something inside you was building up. Your heart was starting to race, and the sight of the tall ceiling above you began to fade out of focus. Your breathing deepened, and so did Ghirahim’s penetration as he pressed his face into you. All of those oh so sensitive nerves were being caressed with his tongue. You broke. 

Your hands landed atop his as your desperation took hold, and you cried out pitifully, eyes screwing shut. Ghirahim slowly ran his tongue between your now completely submissive lips and over your clitoris as he watched your climax shake you through hooded eyes. Gently he placed you back down, and rubbed over your clit with his palm slowly as the waves of your orgasm petered out. As you tried to steady your breathing, your eyes remained closed. 

“I knew you’d warm up to me.” You heard Ghirahim purr. But you didn’t notice his touch disappearing, or the sound of the shuffle of clothing. You found yourself hidden away in your mind, alone. At least, that was what you most earnestly wanted. All too soon you felt those hands on you again. Ghirahim was picking you up. Your eyes stayed clamped shut, and you curled your head down toward your chest to hide your face from his. 

He didn’t comment, as he simply took his time shifting you onto his lap, placing your legs on either side of him. To him, you were behaving as a perfect doll at last. The way he handled you so gently now was perplexing, given how ferocious he had proved in battle, and how enraged he had been just minutes before. Did he think himself a gentleman? Or pretend he was one for a play he was putting on for himself? 

Once he was satisfied with your placement, you felt his hands slide across your hips and over your ass. He was lifting you again. You chanced a peek, wondering what he was doing. Your eyes shot open at what they beheld. Though you knew you shouldn’t be surprised at this point, the sight of him fully naked indeed shocked you. You hadn’t even noticed the feeling of his bare thighs beneath yours when he’d sat you down on them. His skin marveled you. You’d never seen someone with such a sickly gray complexion. 

You didn’t have time to examine further, as you felt Ghirahim’s tip rub against your entrance beneath you. Unsure where it came from, a new fire sparked. Your hands clapped onto his shoulders, and you attempted to writhe away. All things considered; you were indeed exhausted. But a final disparity gripped you in an ice-cold hand. 

“Please, st-!” You tried to cry out, but it was too late. You gasped and groaned as he sat you on top of his cock. 

He also let out a soft groan, before saying in a low, raspy voice, “What did I tell you?” Your face whitened at the intensity of his tone. “You belong to me now.” He finished, before grabbing one of your deeper wounds, massaging it in his palm. Tears stung your eyes, and you whimpered before screaming. You cowered against his chest, and he let go. 

“Oh skychild, I’m sorry. It’s just that you seem to need the reminder.” He cooed before laughing wickedly. You despised him. But there was nothing you could do. One of his hands found a place on the nape of your neck, and the other beneath your chin, lifting it up. Dark eyes met yours, before he leaned in to kiss you. This time his tongue slipped past with ease. You’d lost the will to fight. Something tasted metallic. He had licked your blood from his hand when you hadn’t been looking. 

As he kissed you, his hands moved back to grope your ass. He began to lift you up and down on his cock, and you had to feel his moans against your mouth as his tongue swirled over yours. Your fingernails sank into his shoulders, and your thighs squeezed against his waist. Slowly he pulled from the kiss and laid back. He began to buck into you powerfully, and you fell against his chest, unable to prop yourself up with your aching arms. It was too much, and you began to shout and moan. 

Ghirahim’s own breathing began to labor as he fucked you, and occasionally a sigh or groan of pleasure would sound from his lips. His voice made you shiver, and you felt those sensitive nerves of yours begin to reignite as his cock pumped against them. You felt his hands run over your ass, squeezing tightly. It made you whimper, and you felt his chest rumble beneath you as he chuckled in contrast. 

Suddenly he heaved you up by the waist. The world flashed out of sight, and back in. Your face was turned toward the wall. Your arms just caught you as Ghirahim slammed you up against it. You noticed your feet weren’t touching the ground. He had you by the hips again, and you felt him slip back into your now wet, and relaxed vagina. He continued fucking you, and you bit your lip against the groan of agony that was welling in your throat. Bracing yourself from kissing the wall hurt like hell as he hammered against you with intense ferocity. 

Your throat grew coarse as your moans turned close to screams. Something wet slipped down your thighs, and you thanked the gods that Ghirahim couldn’t see the humiliation on your face. But he could feel it no doubt. And he certainly felt every inch of your insides. He penetrated deeply, over and over. Your legs trembled from the stimulation. Without thinking, one word split loud and clear across the room. 

“Ghirahim!” 

It seemed to tip him over the edge. His pounding grew even more erratic, and rapid. You felt his breath at your neck as he moaned, and the sensation of something hot spilling from inside you. At last he slowed, coming to an eventual halt. And for a moment, he just leaned against you, effectively keeping you airborne against the wall. You only heard the sound of both of your breathing. Both of you were panting, coming down from the high. 

As you calmed, and your mind focused back in, the bite of your wounds, and aches in your body returned too. The entire affair settled in like a most disturbing fog. And you started to cry. It was quiet, but the tears poured over your cheeks eagerly. Only a hic or two erupted. You hated it. You loathed the fact that he had thrashed you, used you, and now he would witness your final disgrace. 

But things on the land called the surface remained unpredictable. The weight of his body disappeared as he slipped outside of you, and carefully placed you onto your feet. Your knees buckled, and you thought you would collapse. But strong arms caught you around the waist, and Ghirahim pulled you comfortably against himself. He carefully slid you both to the ground, and held you close in his lap. 

But he wasn’t the comfort you wanted. His embrace was the last thing in the world you desired by far. The way he stroked your hair, and tucked your head under his chin made you sick. But your body betrayed you. Your bruised, bloody, screaming body wanted it so desperately. And it leaned into his touch. It cherished the way his thumb rubbed against your shoulder in a calming rhythm. 

But you couldn’t possibly figure something. Why was he holding you now like a valued treasure? Why was he treating you with care? The answer came in that silky voice of his, which hummed against your ear. Your blood could have frozen. 

“Don’t worry, precious. I take care of my most valuable possessions, so that I can use them again later.”


End file.
